A disk drive is commonly used to store data in computers, databases, digital video recorders, and other devices. The disk drive may write data to and read data from a disk in response to write/read commands from a host that uses the disk for data storage. However, to access the disk, the disk generally needs to be spinning at a certain speed. When the disk drive is initially powered up, this entails starting to spin the disk from a state of rest to the desired speed.
Thus, before the disk drive is able to service host commands, the disk drive waits until the disk goes from a state of rest to spinning at the desired speed. This in turn delays a time at which a user can use the disk drive and any device which includes the disk drive.